A Possible Reunion
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Nico and Will have left Camp Half Blood to experience a mortal life (hopefully with no monster attacks). Upon their moving to a new house, they run into one, maybe two surprising persons. Now rated "T" for later chapters
1. Moving In and First Encounters

_I do NOT own any of these characters, expect for whoever is OC in this._

_Also, I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors_

_*repeats this for the rest of the chapters*_

* * *

It had been several years since the Giant War and Nico was now in his early twenties and currently moving into who his house that he shared with his boyfriend. Nico had never been so pleased to by a home and decorate it, as cheesy as that sounded. The son of Hades never had much to call his own or have a place to call home, which was probably why he was so pleased to own a house. He and Will had been carrying boxes in and unpacking from mid-morning to the mid-afternoon and decided they needed a break. They had passed by an ice cream parlor on their way to their new home and decided to walk there. Will, dressed in dark jeans, flip-flops, and a faded t-shirt, eagerly told Nico about his job interview to be an actual doctor while Nico talked about what Hazel had told him of Camp Jupiter. Apparently, Reyna had quit the entire legion all together about three years ago and went to go make a normal life for herself, but her whereabouts were unknown. He was stunned that Reyna would actually quit the demigod life all together, although he had done the same thing with Will last year.

As Nico and Will waited in line to get their ice cream, a young family (mother, father, and daughter) stepped into line behind them. The young woman had piercing dark eyes and a mass of dark hair twisted into a french braid. She held the little girl's hand who had dark brown, but angelic eyes, a spray of freckles across her light brown cheeks, and her dark hair loose and an olive green cap sitting on her head.

The young girl pointed to Nico and Will and asked her mother, "Mommy, why are they holding hands?"

The mother blushed and gave an apologetic look to them, but they just smiled and said it was fine.

"What's her name if you don't mind my asking?" Will asked, trying to be friendly.

"Bianca." the mother replied. Nico stiffened, but nodded at the woman.

"Do you live around here?" the mother asked.

"Yeah, we actually just moved into the neighborhood today."

"Neat. We live around here too."

After both parties grabbed their ice cream, the woman turned and said, "Hey, if you two ever need anything, just give us a call. My name's Reyna by the way." She smiled once more, then walked away, tugging her daughter's hand.

The little girl turned and looked Nico straight in the eyes. "Bye-bye!" She grinned and then continued walking with her mother and father.

Nico smiled softly as he laced his fingers though Will's as they walked back to their home.


	2. I've Been Wondering

It had taken Nico and Will roughly a week to get settled into their new home. They got a few weird looks from people, being one of the only gay couples around. It wore off pretty quickly though. Will was still finishing up his last few years of college and was currently working as an intern at a hospital nearby. The son of Apollo was so pleased that he was working in the medical field that he'd always tell Nico every little detail over dinner (Nico wasn't sure why Will got mad at him for not eating when it was clearly not Nico's fault he lost his appetite). He would also brag about his ability to professionally perform surgeries and other doctor-y stuff. Nico still remembered when will was telling him about CPR.

"So, I'll give you mouth-to-mouth if you ever stop breathing and pass out." he had smugly responded to which Nico replied:

"Yeah because you'd be the cause if it. I've told you to stop kissing me for long periods of time." Will simply glared at him and cursed in Ancient Greek.

As for Nico, he had found work as a mortician. He had gone through a couple years of college and easily got his bachelors early. Being a son of Hades was handy when it came to knowing about the dead. He had jokingly told Will that he would only drive over to Will's office to collect the dead patients. Will's response was making him sleep on the couch.

As for getting to know their neighbors, they ended up knowing a few of them. They got to know Reyna and her family the best. They'd invite each other over to their house and talk for hours on end. Reyna would cook them meals sometimes. The girl was a great cook. They even got to know each other's schedules. For instance, Nico knew that for three days every month, Reyna would go to San Francisco which wasn't to long a flight from where they lived.

One day when Nico had a day off to himself, he had walked over to Reyna's and they sat around and chatted for an hour. Bianca would interrupt every so often. She was more attached to Nico then she was Will and the demigod found it uncanny and disturbing how much she looked like his older sister. Nevertheless, he dismissed the fact that she may be his reincarnated sister.

Anyways, Nico was ready to head back home with the dessert Reyna made for him and Will. He could practically hear Will talking about how unhealthy it was. Nico couldn't care less. Reyna gripped his hand, which sent a jolt down his spine, telling him how glad she was to see him. He had his hand on the doorknob when he turned around.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you forget something?"

"Hey, Reyna, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Nico looked her in the eyes, "Why'd you leave Camp Jupiter?"


	3. So Here's My Story

Nico stared at the praetor who simply stared back at him. The young woman turned and shouted to her family that she was going out. Nico stared at her for a moment before she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out the door. The poor man nearly dropped the dessert, which at the moment, Reyna couldn't care less. Once they were outside, Reyna gripped his shoulder and hissed into his ear,

"Take me to your home before I take that glass container and smash it over your head." Suffice to say, Nico moved quickly and took the girl to his house. Thank gods he had cleaned the part before he'd gone over to Reyna's. Will and Nico were more opposite in more ways then one. Nico was a neat freak and Will.. well, when he couldn't see the floor or Nico yelled at him, he'd clean up. They had gotten into mini arguments over that. After putting the dessert into the fridge, Nico turned to Reyna and raised an eyebrow. Reyna plopped on the couch and put her head in her hands. Well, he hadn't expected that from the daughter of Bellona.

"Uhm, do you want something to drink?" he asked. Reyna didn't respond, her body merely shook as sobs wracked her body. Nico walked over and sat next to her and patted her on the back, awkwardly. Soon, both demigods sat on the couch, Reyna crying into Nico and Nico with an arm around her, running a hand down her arm.

"Shh, shh," Nico said soothingly, mimicking the way Will would often hold him when he had woken up from a nightmare. Reyna hiccuped down a last sob and then pushed Nico away. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're.. uhm, friends..I think."

"Wow, thanks."

"So, why did you run away and never tell anybody?"

Reyna took a deep breath, "Did I ever tell you what Venus told me a long time ago?"

"…Not that I can remember."

"Well, she told me, 'You will not find love where you hope or wish. No demigod shall ever heal your heart.'" Nico slid back and stared wide-eyed at her. "Reyna…"

"Yeah… so no demigods for me. Anyways, you know how they let me and Frank have a few days off?"

"Yup… how is Frank and Hazel anyways?"

"She's your sister!"

"I know! We—"

"She's expecting..again."

"WHAT?!"

"Anyways, back to my story. DON'T interrupt—" Nico opened his mouth to speak, and then meekly nodded— "So, when I was twenty-two and on my day off, I had walked into San Francisco. And I had gone to a boxing match and happened to sit next to this guy—Dereck— and we hit it off rather well. Come to a few months later, I was visiting him on every break I could. And Cupid's stupid arrow drove me over the edge and I'd often find myself sneaking out of Camp Jupiter to go see him. He proposed to me a year later. But I didn't want to leave camp. I told him my answer was definitely a yes, but I needed to straighten things out. Luckily, my decision was decided quickly… as I found out a few months later that I was pregnant.. with Bianca—whom I named after your sister—and had to get out of camp. You know how strict the Roman punishments are. So.. I abruptly quit and named your sister praetor and left. Then, Dereck and I got married in private. And the rest is history. I needed to get away from the demigod life. That's why I didn't come back or tell anyone of my whereabouts. Hazel and Frank are the only ones I've visited and talked to. Nobody else knows about me."

Reyna looked down and sighed. Nico gave her a pitiful look and scooted closer to her.

"Thank you." he said softly. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and gave her a hug, which she returned. They only stopped when they heard a clunking sound behind them. They broke apart and stared at the intruder.

"Nico? What's the meaning of this?" Will asked.


	4. Will Finds Out the Truth

**Oh my gods, so sorry that it took me a while to update this. I actually had the next chapters on hold, but was a bit lazy on updating this. **

****Anyhoots, I give you chapter 4****

* * *

Reyna and Nico sat frozen as Will stood, looking horrified, with tears pooling into his eyes.

"Nico?" he stammered. Nico seemed to unfreeze and walked over to his boyfriend trying to coax him to stop crying, but that made him seemed to cry harder.

"Babe.." Nico started, but was violently cut off by Will.

"Save it! You, you straight freak!"

"I'm not straight!"

"Yes you are! Why would you have let one our female neighbors over?! And I know how close you are to Reyna! You filthy cheat! You, you stupid son of Hades!" Will screamed at him. Nico stepped back, looking like he'd been slapped across the face. Tears flooded his eyes and he simply glared at Will, before he stormed outside. Will swallowed, wishing he could take back the words he had just spoken. He turned and stared at his guest who had an eyebrow raised at him.

"I, I, I—" Will stumbled all over his words.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. However, di Angelo is the one you need to apologize for. I don't think he appreciated being reminded that he was a son of Hades." his guest said smoothly, with a hint of superiority and arrogance in her voice. It sounded way too familiar. And how was she comfortable with the fact that she knew Nico was a son of Hades? Will stared at her quizzically.

"Uhm.." he muttered.

She grabbed his wrist, rolling her eyes, "Think, son of Apollo."

"…Reyna?" The girl winked at him. Suddenly the two hugged each other. "Reyna! Oh, my gods! You, you're my neighbor this whole time. Holy Hades! That's, that's why Nico took you here, he must have figured it out! Oh, my gods, we need to find Nico right now!"

Reyna laughed and gave an agreeing nod and the two ran out the Solace-di Angelo house to go find someone equally close to their hearts.


	5. Keeping Secrets & Dealing with Problems

****Just thought I'd give you a heads up: Nico gets drunk in this :P****

* * *

"Another one please," Nico waved his hand in the air loosely before he barely caught the cup that was slid down next to him. He downed his eight drink, somehow managed to pay the correct amount before he went stumbling out of the downtown bar. It was only five o'clock in the evening. Everything seemed pretty blurry in front of him, and there were swarms of, flies?, in front of him that he kept having to swat away. Several blobs seemed to be faced his direction, but Nico couldn't make heads or tails of what they were. He stumbled forward, his head spinning in different directions. Right before he blacked out, someone caught him and said his name. Then, everything went black.

When he came to, Nico found himself on a couch, a sharp pain in his head. On his knees, next to him, a young blond seemed to be examining him. A girl with dark hair pulled into a braid stood by a young couple. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes and the girl was a blond with gray eyes.

"Eh?" Nico groaned and tried to stand, but fell forward.

"Baby, careful!" Will said catching him and guiding him back to the couch.

"What, what happened?" Nico asked, seriously worrying and wondering why he was at Percy and Annabeth's house. Reyna stood nearby, a look of concern on her face and her arms crossed.

Annabeth let out a dry laugh, "You were pretty wasted when we ran into you."

"Yeah, dude, what happened?" Percy asked.

"Oh..Nico and I just got into an argument. I'm not going into details," Will said quickly, glancing on Nico to see if that registered. Sure enough it did, Nico looked down at the ground and Will looked instantly guilty.

"Well, that wouldn't have happened if you were with me. But you know, I'm not your—"

"Shut up!" said four other voices in the room. Percy gave them a sheepish grin.

"Kidding," he said, with a nervous chuckle.

Will glanced at Nico, "Well, we should get you home. You wanna come with us, Reyna?" Percy and Annabeth whipped their heads over to the other woman in the room. She must have been silent the entire time or Will had simply introduced her as their neighbor. Nico slowly understood why she wanted nobody to know where she was. She was happy with her life. Finally. She wanted little to no godly or demigod activity in her life.

"Reyna?" they both asked incredulously. The woman raised her eyebrows at them. Nico shook his head, quickly, deciding help her hide her identity.

"Nobody's heard from Reyna in, what, five years? The Reyna I know would have kept herself hidden better," Nico said.

Annabeth nodded and looked a little wistful. "I do miss her though," she said. "Piper does too. Frank and Hazel tell us that they haven't heard a thing about her since she left Camp Jupiter."

She looked down and Percy put an arm around her.

Not wanting to make things more awkward for their neighbor who was definitely NOT the Reyna that Percy, Annabeth, Will, and Nico knew, they thanked the Jackson's for their services and left with a secret.


	6. We Should Talk, but Maybe Later

**Suggestive and slightly descriptive content towards the end of this.**

* * *

Reyna, Nico and Will drove home in silence. Nico felt ridiculously stupid for going and getting drunk over a fight with Will, even if Will had hurt his feelings. Nico was used to people pointing out that he was a son of Hades and being creeped out by it. But why did it hurt so much when Will pointed it out? He'd never actually really talked with Nico until the Giant War. They knew of each other, of course, but were not acquainted at all.

Reyna suddenly spoke up, "Thanks."

"What for?" Will asked, glancing over at his boyfriend who was staring broodingly out the window.

"Keeping my secret. I, Percy and Annabeth are good friends… but, I, I can't—"

"We get it. You don't want them to drag you back to your old life." Nico cut in.

"..Yes," Reyna said, sounding slightly miffed that someone would interrupt her. They soon pulled into Reyna's driveway where her family was anxiously waiting for her. Nico awkwardly got out of the car and went with Reyna and explained why she had been away for a day. Her husband nodded in a serious matter, smirked at Nico, who blushed, thanked them both, put a hand around his wife's back and walked inside with their little girl skipping beside them. Nico stared at the little girl. She, she was so cute. He never figured he'd be thinking of this, but watching Bianca skip happily with her parents made him want a child of his own, even though he knew it wouldn't be possible. He sighed and got back into the car with Will.

Will had noticed that he had been staring at Bianca and that a lot of thoughts seemed to be milling about in his head. Will backed out of Reyna's driveway and started driving home. Nico simply sat quietly.

"Babe," Will started, "we need to talk.."

"I'm sorry that I got so upset with you," Nico murmured softly as they pulled into their garage. Will shut the garage door and turned the car off. Both boys unbuckled their seat belts and faced each other.

"Are you seriously apologizing to me for that?"

"Well, yeah."

Will rolled his eyes, "Oh my gods, Death Boy! I'm the one that should be apologizing to you for jumping to conclusions and saying those mean things to you! And I'm awfully sorry."

"But why should they bother me?!" Nico demanded, growing frustrated with himself. "People have told me that countless times that I'm a freak! Why did it upset me so much?! Why—"

Will having enough of this, grabbed his boyfriend and the two boys crashed their lips together. Nico gasped and pulled apart.

"If you think that's going to make me forget about—" he was cut off by Will kissing him again. Once again, Nico pulled away. Will huffed, obviously frustrated. "Will, look, I, Will, I..you're making it hard to concentrate!" Nico's face was red as Will had now leaned across from the driver's seat and was biting and licking at Nico's neck. One of Will's hands was slowly tracing Nico's torso while the other seemed to creeping upwards, ever so slightly on his thigh.

"Will, I, I.. Well you see, uhm…Oh, for Hades' sakes!" Nico tackled his boyfriend, pinning him awkwardly in the car and straddled his hips.

"So you ready to kiss and make up, sunshine?" Will asked, his voice sounding lower than normal.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Don't think you've gotten away with this, my dear doctor." The two boys hung out in the car for a very long time.


	7. Surprising Encounter

**Still a little bit of suggestive content in this. **

****A/N: I'm not sure where to continue off at this point, but since it kind of drops off at the end, I do believe I'll continue it soon sometime.****

* * *

Nico woke up shivering and with an ache in his back. He groaned and slowly fluttered his eyes open. In the darkness, there was a dim glow coming from below him. Nico glanced down and saw his boyfriend was literally glowing. Using the light of his boyfriend, it took Nico only a moment to decipher that they were in their car. Images danced across Nico's mind and he realized why he had stayed in the car. He blushed and shook Will. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Nico with half-lidded eyes.

"Mmmm, well Death Boy, wasn't that fun?"

Nico blushed even harder, "Oh, shut up Solace. Ugh, let's get out of this car and head to bed. My back is aching."

Will sat up quickly, nearly knocking Nico off his legs. Nico knew that if he was in physical pain, Will would drop everything or stop what he was doing and start running his hands over Nico to make sure he was alright. Still, he hadn't expected Will to sit up so quickly and give him a quick look-over. After seeing that nothing was horribly wrong, Will quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it on and grabbed Nico's shirt. He fumbled for the keys and the car door and stumbled out, pulling Nico into his arms, bridal style, and started carrying him towards the house door.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"Shh, relax baby, I'm making up for lost time."

"I think you already did when we—"

"Pfftt. That doesn't count. We—"

"Will, my head still hurts from being so stupid..and I'd really rather talk about it first." Oddly enough, Nico was the one who wanted to talk things out in their relationship rather than keep it to himself like he had done for years. Will looked down at Nico with a look of concern.

"How bad is your headache? Do you think I should—"

Nico laughed, "Calm down. I'll be fine in the morning. I'd just rather sleep it off in a bed than a car."

Will laughed as he entered their room, undressed, and climbed into bed. Already in bed, Nico watched him, smirking lightly to himself, wondering how he'd ever gotten to be so lucky. His eyes began to close as Will curled up close to him and peacefully drifted off.

The next day, Will had been sleeping in late and Nico had gotten up to go and eat something. After looking inside their nearly empty fridge, he wrote Will a note, got in the car, and headed to the grocery store. He was looking for ice cream in the freezer aisles when a girl bumped into him.

"Oh, excuse me," she said shyly. Nico turned to say it was okay, but froze in his tracks. She looked roughly eleven, wore a long-sleeved, silvery-gray dress with black tights and shoes. A spray of freckles ran across her tanned looking face seemed to light up her soft brown eyes.

Nico felt so startled by her presence, he started rambling in Italian. The girl laughed and gave him an exchange in Italian back. Nico's eyes widened even more.

"Uhm, normally, I speak English, but I, uh," Nico stammered. He shook his head fiercely. "Sorry, I slip into Italian when I'm surprised or startled on occasion. …And don't worry about bumping into me. It's fine."

The girl nodded and laughed, "I tend to slip into Italian as well!" She smiled and started to walk away pulling out a handful of cards that had Greek gods and goddesses on it. Ones that Nico was unfortunately familiar with.

"Mythomagic?" he asked her. The girl turned around and gave him a bright smile.

"Oh yes, I love that game! Have you played it before?"

"Once, when I was younger. I grew out of it though.."

"I have almost everything in it! All of the gods and goddesses' statues and everything! The only one I'm missing is Hades! My name's Maria, by the way. Well, I've got to go, it was nice to meet you, bye!" The girl shouted and waved at him. Nico stared and stared long after the girl left.

Later that day, Will was buying groceries at the store and wondering why his boyfriend hadn't brought any home when he clearly said he would.


End file.
